Problem
For the Becky G and Will.i.am song on Just Dance Kids 2014, see Problem (The Monster Remix). "Problem" by Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea & Big Sean is featured on Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the dancer The dancer wears a dark purple visor, light blue headband, round, dark purple hoop earring on her left ear, a light blue jacket, a purple shirt, dark violet and pink dress and white and purple shoes. She has long pink hair. Background Colorful shapes and lines appear like in I Kissed a Girl. At some points colored lips appear. Before the chorus colorful glass shards appear. After Iggy's part, a colorful aura appears before the dancer. In the chorus flashing boxes and lines appear and disappear on screen to the beat. Gold Moves *'Gold Move 1': Lift your leg up and cross your arms as you hit toward the ground. (Akin to Just Dance's Sweat Version's Gold Move) *'Gold Move 2': Put your left hand on your hip and right hand on your head before swiftly moving your torso in a circle. Trivia *This is the first Iggy Azalea song in the series; however, this is the second Ariana Grande song in the series, the first being The Way in Just Dance 2014, ''the third being [[Bang Bang|''Bang Bang]]'' and the fourth being Break Free as a free DLC, both also in [[Just Dance 2015|''Just Dance 2015]]. *This the second song featured by Big Sean. The first featured song is Wild. *In Just Dance 2015, Big Sean is credited as the "whisperer" in the Problem chorus. But in the official soundtrack, only Ariana Grande and Iggy Azalea are the credited artists of the song. *This is also the first Ariana Grande song to be a Solo mode. *The dancer looks similar to dancer in Just Dance. * The choreography is inspired by Ariana Grande in the music video and concerts. * If players has sensitive eyesight, they should be careful watching this because the background can cause eye damage or seizures in people with epilepsy due to the bright colors and the flashing triangles at the end of Iggy Azalea's rap verse. Gallery 10616467_10152659130404711_2641906310939848570_n.jpg JD2015_screen_PROBLEM_XONE_3_GC_140813_10am_1407876642.jpg problemjustdance2015.jpg|Problem Proxy.jpg|The coach with a purple glove color. just-dance-2015.jpg|Just Dance 2015: Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea and Big Sean - Problem and Miley Cyrus - 4x4 JD2015_GAMESCOM_FINAL_BANNER_1tcm21164249.jpg|Bailando and Problem and 4x4 and You Spin Me Round (Like a Record), Built For This and Love Is All 10609440_10152714338504711_6663684108177831682_n.jpg|Having a problem in school? It's time to bust a move. 418px-Screen_Shot_2014-09-08_at_5.10.16_PM.png|Problem's dance coach 03-Problem.png|Avatar Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs released in 2014 Category:Songs with featured Artists Category:Ariana Grande Songs Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Beta Elements Category:Rap Elements Category:Spoken Elements Category:21st Century songs Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Angled Songs Category:Confusing Dancers Category:Iggy Azalea Songs Category:Song with special effects Category:Ariana Grande Category:Big Sean Songs Category:Iggy Azalea Category:Songs with no censored words Category:Songs with backgrounds that can cause epilepsy Category:Floating Dancers Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Garnered Controversy Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Casual Category:Viral Popularity Category:Big Sean